


The Court of Lions

by anonymusblader123, NekoAisu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura and Shiro are Siblings, Allura is a Literal Princess, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassination Attempt(s), Coran is Best Advisor, Dancer Lance, Dancers, Dancing, Ethnic slurs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Folk Dancing, Historical Inaccuracy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write Lance for the life of me, I'm Sorry, Keith is Shiro's Paladin, King Zarkon, Knight Keith, Knight Pidge, Knights and Paladins, Lance Can Dance, Loosely Based of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nomad Lance and Hunk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Shiro, Racial slurs, Rating May Change, Roma Hunk, Roma Lance, Tell Me if I Need to Fix Any Tags, The Castle of Lions is a Temple, Warnings May Change, allura is terrifying, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymusblader123/pseuds/anonymusblader123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/NekoAisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance spluttered, eyes alight, “Excuse me?! At least I’m not pining after an untouchable prince!”<br/>“I am not pining after Shiro!”<br/>Pidge raised a brow, “You sure?”<br/> </p><p>Summary to Get Updated Per Chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The knight raised a brow, obviously confused, “What’s so good about staying with some travelling circus?”

“Well, _Sir Knight_ , I quite enjoy your offer, but these people are my family and I highly doubt that your _prince_ would even take a look at a caravan such as ours. I don’t make a point to entertain snobby princelings on a daily basis.”

Doing rounds usually consisted of collecting complaints from the people in his kingdom and reporting back to his prince after multiple hours of forced human interaction. He never expected to get dragged by some rowdy children towards the outer gates, toward music. He also never expected to end up with a travelling performer practically hanging off his shoulders.

“Excuse me?!”

“If you’re reacting like that, then this just proves my point,” the dancer just shrugged, removing himself from the angry knight’s frame, “Bring him here if you’re so intent on getting us to perform for him.”

The knight bit back a retort, opting to at least _try_ to act civil, “Can I at least get a name?”

“The name ‘s Lance?”

The knight gave him an incredulous look.

The unknown male threw his hands in the air, letting out an exasperated sigh, “You were here long enough to watch multiple routines and yet you don’t even know my name. I know yours and I haven’t even been in the city for more than a couple of hours.”

“How?”

Lance gave an impish grin, eyes twinkling, “The children. They go on and on about a certain mullet-bearing paladin by the name of Keith. Don’t know your surname, but I can always find out.”

The paladin just fixed the dancer with a level stare, “So, Lance, if I bring Sh-his highness here, you’ll dance for him?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, come _on!”_

“I never promised. We don’t dance for stubborn prince-“ the boy stopped, crouching down to the height of a greyhound barreling towards him “-Blue! What happened?”

The dog just turned back around, growling lowly at an approaching figure.

_Is that Lotor?_

The prince just gave a shit-eating grin, drawing in close to the duo. “Oh, if it isn’t Keith?” He turned his attention to the other male, eyes raking over his exposed skin and loose clothing. “And an unknown gypsy.” His eyes sharpened, “Tell me, do you perform for royalty? There are quite a few high standing contacts I can introduce you to, but it comes at a price.” Lotor’s voice lowered and he seemed almost like some sort of snake, “Say… a private show of _another_ natu-“

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no,” Lance reaffirmed, eyes losing the shine they held earlier, posture shifting into something that reminded Keith of Allura. It made him look _dangerous_ and it fit perfectly as his eyes filled with fury. “Under _no_ circumstances will I, or any member of my caravan, stoop to such a level.”

Lotor seemed almost surprised before letting out an amused laugh, “Oh, gypsy, we’ll see if you get very far without my aid. Most of the main city doesn’t take too well to your temptation and magic. The offer still stands though. Visit anytime. Zarkon’s court will welcome you.”

Lance just made a face, “I don’t mix with the druids and sorcerers if that’s what you’re try to get at.”

A smaller figure ran up, silver armor contrasting with the deep green tones of their clothing. “Hey, shitty prince, your dad is calling you. Better go running back like the bitch you are.” The figure, their gender being rather ambiguous, turned to Keith, “Oh, hey, Keith! I was lookin’ for you. I met a really cool guy and he belongs to this troupe, but he’s really smart and I want to invite him into the castle, but I can’t because I need Allura, or a paladin to agree to it and-”

“Hold on, Pidge,” Keith put a hand on their shoulder, “If you need anyone’s approval, it would probably be the caravan leader’s.”

“And that would be me!”

Keith narrowed his eyes, “You run the whole thing?”

“Yes! I am offended that you don’t even think I can.” Lance put a hand up to his chest in mock hurt.

Pidge just grinned, “Okay, so I need your permission to borrow one of your people. His name is Hunk and he’s really cool!” Their eyes sparkled in unison and Lance grabbed Pidge’s hands.

“We’re going to be good friends because, it just so happens that, Hunk is my best friend! He is my brother in arms and anyone who truly appreciates his awesomeness is automatically as friend. I welcome you to the family, Pidge!”

The two high-fived, Lance’s loose white shirt slipping off his shoulders in the process. “Hey, Pidge, my patrol is over. I’m heading back to Shiro.” Keith turned his focus back to Lance. “I’ll also bring him back to see you. Better perform well.”

Lance let out an indignant shriek, “I’m always performing well!”

“Sure, whatever. See you.” The paladin waved lazily, walking away from the collection of carriages and tents, heading back towards the center of the city.

“Hey, Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Does he have to walk all the way back?”

“Yup.”

“Damn. I thought the view of his ass walking into the sunset would stop sometime soon.”

“Nope. Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance spluttered, eyes alight, “Excuse me?! At least I’m not pining after an untouchable prince!”  
> “I am not pining after Shiro!”  
> Pidge raised a brow, “You sure?”

"What's a Romani?"

"My people."

"Aren't you just gypsies?"

Lance's face pinched in, seeming horribly offended, "No! We're a people. You all-" he gestured towards the city wildly "-call us that, but we're not. We are Roma."

Pidge cut in, slightly confused, “So you’re nomads?”

“Well… we are, but some others aren’t.”

Keith just raised a brow, “Then what are they?”

“I told you already. We’re travelers.”

Hunk cut in, bearing a large crate of seemingly random parts, “Yep! Our caravan just travels continuously. Others have settled down different places.”

Pidge nodded, grinning, “I think I’ve got it now. Thanks, Hunk.”

“No problem, Pidge,” he paused, grabbing a bag of coins from Lance, “Anyone hungry? I’m going into the city for a basic supply run. We’re leaving in around a week for some of the outer villages before departing to the bordering kingdom.”

Keith pushed off the side of the carriage he had been resting against, “Not really, but you might want an escort. Some of the people around here don’t take too _kindly_ to Romani.”

Hunk seemed almost slightly put out, “Oh. Okay. Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you stop trying to fix your shirt and just pay attention to me for a second, please, buddy?”

The lanky male looked up from his perch on a chest, sewing needle in hand, grinning sheepishly, “Sorry. What’cha need?”

“Can I still go into the city today? I mean, apparently some people aren’t very nice and I’m slightly scared, but we need supplies and-“

“Hunk, buddy, slow down. You were talking _way_ too fast.” Lance gave him a slightly worried look. “If you want to go into the city, I won’t stop you,” he paused, glaring down at the shirt in his lap, “I would join you, but this stupid shirt is giving me hell.”

Pidge gave him a piteous look, nabbing the needle and shirt, “Keith can fix it. I can too, but my priority right now is figuring out how I can repair the busted wheels you guys have. Nobody is going anywhere with splintering support.”

Hunk nodded sagely as Pidge launched the balled up shirt, thread, and needle at Keith. He caught it disinterestedly before the conversation actually registered and he began protesting about how it was not his job to fix people’s clothes and how he wasn’t a seamstress before angrily patching up a few tears and making sure all the buttons were intact. He then tossed the items back to Lance, glaring venomously at him, “Take better care of your clothes. Those weren’t the types of tears that happen because you wear the shirt too much. Don’t get into fights.” Keith paused, frown morphing into something more amused. “In bed, or otherwise.”

Lance spluttered, eyes alight, “Excuse me?! At least I’m not pining after an untouchable prince!”

“I am _not_ pining after Shiro!”  
Pidge raised a brow, “You sure?”

Keith made a scandalized noise, “Don’t you turn on me too, Pidge!”

Hunk had begun laughing, patting Keith on the back. Lance grinned, “You’re not alone on that account. There’s a girl that visited yesterday with her family and Hunk _loves_ her. I don’t blame him though. Shay is one amazing lady.”

Hunk flushed, attempting to defend himself, “S-She’s just a girl that I met and admire very much!”

“Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep better at night.”

Pidge snorted, “I doubt Keith gets any sleep though. The walls in the castle are thick, but not _that_ thick. A fantasy _that_ good should be kept to himself.”

“Hey!” Keith looked just about ready to murder the smaller paladin, embarrassment causing no small amount of blush to rise to his cheeks.

“It’s true though. I don’t blame him. Shiro is one _fine_ piece of a-“

_“Pidge.”_

“-butt. Definitely a sight for sore eyes.”

“Thank you.”

Lance sighed, “Why won’t you let a guy curse, Hunk?”

Pidge pushed their glasses up slightly, “I’m a girl.”

“Oh… wait, what?! Pidge is a girl and Keith is pining after the crown prince?!”

“Yep.”

Keith sighed, “I have to go. I can bring you into the city if it’s a quick run, but Pidge would have to tag along if it’ll take a while.”

Lance made a face, “I can protect Hunk just fine!”

“And I’m sure he can protect himself as well, but the people here are divided and, unless you want to start dealing with unfavorable situations, I would suggest you get an escort of some sort-“

“And Keith would be happy to help!”

“Pidge!”

The girl grinned impishly, “What? I know you’re only going back to spar for a bit before _actually_ attending to your ‘duties as a paladin.’ I’m sure another hour, or two wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yeah! Stop being an antisocial mullet and actually help me out here!” Lance added, slipping the newly patched shirt on, buttoning it up only slightly.

Hunk shot him a disapproving look, “Lance, fix your shirt.”

The male in question began whining about the heat, refusing to wear the shirt properly. It was the beginning of summer, after all, and the temperatures had begun rising rapidly. Keith understood the need to strip down, but, unfortunately for him, being a paladin meant he had to wear his armor whenever exiting the castle.

“On that note, aren’t you at risk for heatstroke, or something?”

Pidge nodded, helmet long since discarded, “Yup. This stuff is hot as _hell_.”

“Pidge, please.”

“Sorry.” She stopped chiseling away at a few wood pieces to look up at the slightly grumpy male, “We can go into town now, though. Keith fixed Lance’s shirt and we’re ready to go. Need to grab anything else?”

Hunk shrugged, yellow shirt rippling slightly in the breeze. Lance just stood from where he had been sitting and stretched slightly. He opened the chest and grabbed a sash, tying it around his hips, over slightly baggy black pants, before pulling out a few extra things.

Keith noticed a distinct lack of shoes in the ensemble. Lance spun around, multiple gilded bangles catching the light, grinning toward Hunk. “Ready to go!”

“Lance, your shoes.” The tanned male just began skipping toward the main gates, ignoring Hunk’s protests.

Keith frowned, “Hey, Lance! Where are you going?”

The boy just turned back around, smiling like Keith was the most insufferable person on earth, “The city. I thought it was obvious.”

Pidge got up, brushing some dirt off her armor, “It was, but we’re supposed to be your impromptu escort.”

“Then do your thing, dear paladins.”

“I’ll escort your ass to-“

“Keith, I thought you were better than this.”

The red paladin seemed to shrink in place, “Sorry, Hunk.”

Lance grinned, bouncing around ahead of the trio. “Are we going to go now?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me, please, my dears  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
